why do i feel like this? Inosuke H x OC (or reader insert)
by inosukehashibra
Summary: Kazuhiko Kisho (or yourself) is a 14 yo who after a terrible tragedy at his small village, decided he would become a Demon Slayer, even if he only lasted a day. Hi, welcome to my story! I wanna start off with, sorry if my uploads are inconsistant to nearly non-existant, Im terrible with commiting to doing stuff like this- But I do hope you enjoy, please pm for C C!


**AN: Ayup, welcome to my story. This is a Inosuke x OC (which if you want can also be a reader insert). I thought that maybe this would be a good idea as there aren't many out there, so enjoy!**  
Kazuhiko Kisho is my name. Im 14 years of age as of now and currently in training to become a Demon Slayer.  
My father, Akihiko, is a former pillar who bore the breath of stars. Because of that, he is my trainer.  
Up until the past 2 years i've lived a relatively tame life, in a small village on the outskirts of Tokyo, a village that consisted of a tight community and a farm with but a few cattle and goats. Everybody knew everybody.  
Until the unthinkable happened. Here, we never really believed in the existence of demons, however, even though we didn't believe in them, we still were wary in the sense we didn't go out at night and kept the animals in their barns. Yet of course, our non-belief is what caused the death of multiple people.  
It started with animals going missing, even from inside their barns, we just thought they ran away, so, we set out guards just to conclude what we thought. But as it turns out, it wasn't a wolf, or a bear or another large animal  
It was a demon.  
Why it was stealing animals I've no idea, some theorise it was to lure us out, others say it was to slowly starve us, but its a demon. Demons take what they want when they want it.  
_**flashback to night of attack**  
"bit shitty we're the ones put out to guard the barn. Why can't the owners just do it?" Genki asked sighing, walking to his station.  
"Because, Genki, they're old folk, they cant stop the cows from running away can they? They need strong people, like us!" Daisuke retorted pumping his fist into the air.  
They both sat in front of the doors of the barn with just a couple rounds of rope, food and water.  
They sat in silence for a few hours, waiting, trying not to fall asleep.  
**clank clank**  
they both wake up and look at each other  
"the fuck was that?" Genki whisper-shouted look at the door ready to swing it open  
"theres no way a few animals could make a noise like that unless there's someone else in there, right?" Daisuke attempted a calm voice, but you could hear the confusion.  
they swing the doors open and were confronted with utter darkness until they lit the lantern they carried on their waists.  
God they wished they could forget what they saw in that moment, unfortunately for them, they wouldn't last long.  
A demon, a tall, lanky demon was crouched over 2 dead cows and a calf chewing on its flesh, clearly distasted as its not the food it wished for. Blood was spattered all over the floors walls, other animals that are clearly terrified, entrails scattered all over the floor. Genki dropped his lantern in pure terror, mouth wide open and eyes bulging out of his face, Daisuke just stood there with his eyes wide. He was shaking, getting ready to run when Genki screeched.  
"WHAT THE FUCK, I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT HOME WITH MY FUCKING WIFE, BUT NO. DEMONS DONT FUCKING EXIST THIS CANT BE REAL" his hands intertwined with his hair pulling and scatching, screaming this cant be real.  
Of course this attracted the attention of the demon who was now walking toward Genki, daisuke had fallen over and is crawling backwards staring at the demon  
Genki didn't even realise the demon was there until daisuke shouted at him. He looked up, and practically accepted his fate as the demon crouched down and started devouring Genki desperately.  
Daisuke was now running, running to tell the village leader and your father that the demon was the one taking animals  
_

**end of flashback**

After that, the demon followed Daisuke, and proceeded to devour most of the village, including my mother and little brother. Leaving only me, big sis and father.

It was a tragedy, a tragedy i wish to never let happen again. Thats when is swore I'd become a demon slayer, even if I only lasted a day.

**AN again: Aah this took me like 2 days to write for some reason, glad its finished now though. Planning to make this a long one however im not very good at committing and remembering things, so, i will do my best!!**

**please comment or pm me if theres any errors in here, or if theres anything i should improve on, thank you!!**


End file.
